1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a plurality of display devices arranged in a display area of a substrate. Because the display devices may be easily damaged by oxygen, moisture, or the like, a protective layer for protecting the display devices from oxygen, moisture, or the like from the outside is desired.
However, in existing display apparatuses, although a protective layer covers the display devices, the display devices may still be easily damaged due to infiltration of oxygen, moisture, or the like from the outside into the display area.